Sidekick
by focusedOnProsperity
Summary: AU in the ZA. Michonne has a little partner, guess who it is? She, her ailing friend, and her favorite person in the world are recruited by strangers to a place that is supposed to be safe, but only seems to up their levels of uneasiness. Eventual Richonne.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_** _Still don't own anything from The Walking Dead, except my DVD sets – yep._

 _Ignore geography when reading this. Ignore that most of the characters on the show originate in Georgia, 100s of miles away from Virginia and the Safe Zone. As long as you ignore all of that, this will flow easily…lol_

 **Chapter 1: No Chance**

The moon's silver light was the only brightness they had as they traversed one of the many wooded areas. Her steel-toed boots were actually lighter on the leaves than his smaller Tiimberland boots. She actually didn't mind it. They had his father and "uncle" to ward off any of the others like them. It was all fine, unless he…

"Mommy, I'm hungry," his little voice informed her.

She didn't stop her steps as she held onto his hand. "We've discussed this. No talking."

He whimpered. She tried to numb the sound that clawed at her heart. It was okay to whimper, but to all out wail was what could do them in. She couldn't lie to herself; her son was good. His protests and demands had dramatically dropped when his dad and uncle changed. He was a true survivor. She wished she could tell him more often of how proud she was of him, but their world didn't allow her too much opportunity for that. She used to dote on him with a large dose of reality before the world changed anyway. Their bedtime was full of laying in the bed together as she helped his sleep come along by ways of travelling to space, distant kingdoms, or fairytales. Their days were spent with her encouraging and disciplining him in the ways of chores and homework. Mrs. Robinson expected her daycare students to continue their learning experience at home. Michonne expected Andre to understand what expectations were and to meet exceed them.

Currently, she taught him to expect a monster at every turn, to be extremely hungry and tired, to be dirty, to expect that true happiness and the past were gone. She'd love to weep for him and cry his sorrows before he'd truly understand the young life that he'll soon to miss. A childhood wasn't important. It was all about survival now, and that meant she couldn't have a moment to mourn the death of her son's innocence for him.

They finally came upon a clearing, unlatched a gate, and made their way to a large farm. They were quiet until Michonne tied her former lover and friend to the front door. Andre ran past her.

"Auntie," he screeched. He jumped on a blonde woman who was lying on a couch.

"Andre," her weak voice let out. "I missed you!"

"I'm hungry," he informed her as he climbed on her in order to hug her.

Michonne deeply sighed. In the past, she wouldn't have allowed these two to shower each other with affection. Who knew what kind of sickness she carried with her? Then again, the world was full of disgusting pathogens by now – she was sure of it. There was no use of protecting him from microscopic monsters when his own dad could have eaten him if she didn't carve out his jaw. She shuddered at the thought and silently watched the interaction before her.

Andrea hugged him back tightly. "I have a surprise for you." She reached in between the couch's cushions and pulled out an object. She held it up to the four year old and made a peculiar face to add more excitement.

"Chocolate!" the three year old exclaimed. Michonne silently smiled and inwardly sniffled.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Rick sighed as he pulled the binoculars away from his face. Daryl needed a vacation. He had to. He hardly dealt with anyone in the Safe Zone. Rick was sure that the only structure that his brother cared to know of was the one that he rarely rested his head in. So, as a true friend, he offered to go out on this scouting mission. That didn't work to well, but it happened.

"What do you think," Aaron pondered.

Rick bit his lip. "I think you must be out of your mind to even be tracking them." He rubbed his shirt on the binocular's lens.

"I know you and your family were out here for a while, but look at how things have changed once you joined us. The fact that…"

"They look pretty dangerous to me," Rick rudely interrupted.

Aaron rubbed his head uncomfortably. "You said that about those other women not too far from the road."

"Women can be dangerous."

Aaron deeply inhaled. "We found their bodies right after. Or what was left… Didn't you and your people take people in at one point?"

Rick grimaced. "It wasn't necessarily always by choice, and we didn't go out looking for them. When you go out with Daryl, does he just say 'yea, okay' to every suggestion that you got?"

"No, but he isn't contrived about every suggestion either." The pause in their conversation was tangible. "Rick Grimes, why did you demand to come out on this mission?"

Rick's jaws clenched. "Daryl needed a break."

"Is that so? He seemed to finally be at ease once we started scouting together. I think it's all you."

"What are you," Rick's stance shifted as his head cocked to the side. "My psychiatrist?"

Aaron chuckled. "I did work as a therapist for a bit…"

 _No one cares,_ Rick thought to himself. He stopped himself from voicing that opinion. Aaron wasn't a problem, not a problem at all. The problem was that he didn't want to admit the truth to himself about a decision that was hard to get away from. This was his vacation. He continued to ignore his comrade's question. "It's late. We should call it in until the morning…"

-0000000000000000000000000000000-

Andrea's hacking was beyond a growing concern.

"Are you asthmatic?" Michonne inquired.

"No," the woman mumbled.

Michonne grunted as she felt her head for a fever. As she did so, she eyed her baby who had fallen quickly to sleep on a loveseat after she gave dose of children's Nyquil…just in case. "Here," she handed her friend a green pill – the adult version. "I hope you can swallow without water."

"Hmmm, there's a joke in there."

Michonne just stared at her.

"I know you didn't always _not_ joke."

"There's not much to joke about anymore," was her response.

"Andre…you still have your Peanut. Not everyone gets to see their loved ones for even a little bit. I can joke because I'm grateful that you two found me. I'm a lucky son of a bitch, to be honest."

Michonne stared at the door. Her dead companions' bodies were still. She was always ready to see their chests inhale and exhale. Instead, the only things that remained alive about them was their need to feed. "'The Lord Giveth and Taketh Away'. That's all this place is." She rolled her eyes and turned away from Andrea's direction as she tried to get as comfortable as possible on a reclining chair. Andrea's words were very true. Michonne just couldn't allow herself to be comfortable with that thought.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

The heavy footsteps were upon them quicker than her alertness let her react to. She jumped up to grab her katana, but it was swooped up from behind her seat. She groggily but forcefully punched one of them square in the jaw. The man swiped her leg with his foot, but managed to not let her drop to the ground.

"We're not tryin' to hurt you," he yelled with a Southern twang.

"What the hell," Andrea asked as she stumbled up from her rested position, only to fall back down.

Aaron's temples flared as he tried to calm the situation down. "We're not here to hurt you", he declared. "We're only here to help," he attempted to say in a calm tone.

"Or rape us," Andrea retorted. "Two women with a little boy…we're not stu-" Her words were interrupted with hacking.

Rick had Michonne pinned to the ground. "I told you this wouldn't work."

"If you don't get off of me…"she began to threaten from beneath him. Andre was in eyeshot and still easily sleeping off his medicine, despite the commotion. "I'll have to kill you if you harm any of them."

Rick could sense that she meant all that she said. He recognized this identifiable presence in her that could easily kill without a thought. "No one's goin' to hurt anyone, all right?"

"What do you want with us?" Andrea faintly probed.

Aaron sat by her, knowing she was too feeble to try to kill him. "We want to help. We're from a camp, more of a town, and wanted to bring you all to a safe place."

"Sounds like a load of crap," Andrea coughed.

"If we really wanted to hurt you, don't you think we would have just done it by now? You're sick." Andrea swallowed hard, knowing it was true. "You two are living with a baby. How much longer do you have before this place isn't safe? Our home has been standing since right after the Turn."

Andrea still looked at Aaron as if he had two heads.

Michonne's head replayed the many near-death situations they encountered. She didn't tell Andrea, but her most recent run only yielded enough to go on for a day. Their time was running out. She listened to their back and forth, with Rick's heavy breathing still upon her. Her eyes focused more on her son, her baby, her Peanut.

"We're going," she announced.

"What?" Andrea exclaimed as much as possible.

"Get off me," she demanded of Rick. He did as she told him. She dusted her vest and trousers off. "We're going. We don't have much of a choice. If it's a trap or not, we were going to die here soon, anyway."

"It's no trap," Aaron tried to reassure her.

"What's your name," Michonne asked.

"Well Aaron, I don't know you. I just know what I'll do if something bad happens to my people."

They soon opened the front door to walk out to a RV that was suddenly parked in front of the farmhouse. Andrea, assisted by Aaron's leaning hold, led the way. Rick followed behind Michonne who carried a sleeping Andre. She paused and gasped, looking at the remains on the ground.

"You knew them," he implored.

Michonne collected herself. "They're not who they used to be, but if anyone was meant to put them down, it was me." She said this while avoiding all eye contact, staring off into the rising sun.

That was another thing with this woman he could recognize. _He grabbed the gun out of his hand. No child should have to live with the memory of having to do that. He snatched the gun away, even though he pleaded and argued with him to allow him to be the one to send his mother off. He just couldn't stand by as his son lost more and more innocence. Besides, he failed her enough already._

"I'm sorry," Rick apologized. If she heard him, Michonne didn't show any signs of it.

-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Andre finally awoke, happy to be in a vehicle for what felt like years. His mother allowed him to jump around for this moment. Andrea slept off some echinecea tea that Aaron had prepared for her. Both women were cautious about the drink, but they were already heading to these people's home. The ride was uncomfortably quiet. Michonne could faintly hear some of their conversation in from the front.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to be back home, back with your family."

"Yes, Carl and Judith are my life."

Michonne took note that the aggressive Rick was a family man. She wondered if that mattered anymore.

The gate was opened by an attractive young man. Aaron helped Andrea get out of the vehicle once again. Michonne's eyes squinted as she held her son and took in the large houses and void of dead people. She almost had vertigo – was this place real? She had to be on the set of "Desperate Housewives" or something.

"Whoa there," Rick helped her maintain her balance. "We don't need you falling out with your son in your head."

"I'm fine," she shrugged his hand off of him and placed Andre on the ground in order to hold his hand.

Rick pinched his nose. "It's all a lot to take in. I understand. This place isn't like out there, but give it some time, and.."

"Rick," a woman yelped and pounced into his arms. "OhmyGodImissedyousomuchthoughtyouweregonnadieohmyGod!" She began to shower him with kisses. He slightly inhaled.

"Ahem, Jessie, this is Michonne. Michonne, this is Jessie," he introduced.

The perky woman held out her hand, but it only increased Michonne's uneasiness. "Excuse me, I have to catch up with my…Andrea." She hurried off.

The couple watched as she nearly ran from them. "Rick, she has a kid. How did the two of them survive out there…with a child?"

"I seriously have no idea. Where's Carl and Judith?"

"Um, I got so caught up with my sculptures, I'm not sure. I think they're either with Carol, or Maggie, or Sasha, or one of them…"

"Sasha? Sasha always stays in the watch tower."

"Oh, come on Rick. You know children run all over the place in here. I mean, Ron and Sam always come home. You barely ask about them…"

Rick simply walked away, not caring much to respond to what he knew was a really a loaded question.

 ** _AN:_** _You may have noticed that Michonne is more talkative than her initial introduction. This is because Andre is still alive, although her boyfriend and friend died. Also, Andrea doesn't know Rick or anyone else that Michonne doesn't know. Please comment and let me know what y'all think of this so far – smooches!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_** _You know the deal, I don't own anything from The Walking Dead._

 _Thanks for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and even those who just glanced at this. Let's continue the story where Andre and Andrea are alive, Rick is with Jessie, and Michonne…well…what's up with Michonne?_

 **Chapter2:** **This isn't Real**

The house was large. Its expanse was enough to house at least 12 people. The amount of bedrooms was ridiculous. The fact that it stood in pristine conditions was even more astounding. Michonne thought this over as she only needed to warn Andre just one time to not run around in there. She and Andrea did a quick sweep of the dwelling. Andre stuck close with his mother as Andre stayed within hearing distance of the pair.

"There's nothing wrong with this place," Andrea commented.

"True," Michonne sheathed her katana. Andrea simultaneously placed her dagger on her hip. Andre continued to hold a stick that he was carrying. "The only thing I can say is that it doesn't have a bit of dust." Her face contorted.

Andrea smirked. "Well, Jessie did say that this Alexandria used to be a model home display. I guess that can explain why there aren't walkers but everything seems to work."

"Can you explain why she was a real estate agent?"

"What does that mean," Andrea asked.

Michonne sighed. She wanted to lay down in one of the rooms on one of those huge beds, but couldn't mentally let go of being on guard. "She sounded like a commercial, like she had to sell this place to us. What's the use of that if we're already here?"

"I don't know. I don't care. She just seemed nice to me. I'm gonna go lay down."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes Mom. These beds just look like heaven on earth."

Michonne nodded, totally agreeing with that. Before she could respond, she felt a tug on her leg.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Okay baby," she calmed him. She looked back at Andrea, who obviously claimed her own bed. "I guess that's your room?"

"Yep!" The blonde was already snuggling with a pillow and rid of her boots.

"I'm gonna keep watch tonight."

"Uh huh," Andrea lethargically listened.

"We'll be downstairs. Whatchu wanna eat sweetie?" Michonne directed her last words towards Andre.

"Food!" he responded.

His mother chuckles. "Food. That sounds good to me."

"'Chonne," Andrea mumbled partially into her pillow. "Jessie said…pantry…you have to get food from the pantry."

"Okay, we'll be back. Andre, give Andrea a hug till we get back."

The little one ran up to her. "Later Auntie," he bided.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

The sky was deciding if it still wanted to show the sun, while contesting with the thought of bringing out darkness for the moon to shine. Michonne didn't only carry a katana. On her hip was a dagger and a pistol. She observed that most everyone on the street had the same, minus her sword. It made her feel some kind of ease.

She looked down at her little one, who was holding tightly on to his stick and scowled hard at people who passed by. That was all her, but she could still see the Mike in him. She could, perhaps, preserve some of his father in a better way than through a chain. Maybe she could preserve some of Andre's innocence, or was that all lost?

They arrived inside the pantry within a few minutes. The setup was a stark contrast to the mini-mansion that Michonne had left. There was some dust and a crowd of goods lumped up in a small space. An Asian man and a blue-eyed teenager were busy talking in the furthest corner.

"Excuse me," she interrupted. "Rick and Aaron just brought us here. We need some food and supplies…?"

The Asian man eyed her suspiciously but reached out his hand, waiting until she shook it to begin talking. "Welcome," he greeted. "Glenn, and this is Carl."

"Michonne," she replied. "And this one is Andre," she placed her hands on Andre's shoulders. His little scowl was more intense than before.

Carl remarked, "you're a little fighter, aren't you? The little boy simply remarked with a grunt and a nod. Carl slyly smiled. "There's no problem with that." Carl hadn't seen anyone bigger than Judith, but much smaller than him and his friends in such a long time. Judith was his world, but it was taking her _so_ long to grow. He also feared that his step mother would do all that she could to preserve an old world in her. Jessie was friendly, but he disliked how she tried to make sure only Rick trained her. "If your mom let's me, maybe I can teach you a few things."

Michonne scoped Carl out. He had to be younger than 16. Some things never change. She could remember many of the boys in her old neighborhood who trained younger boys on how to fight, whether they were relatives or just friends.

Andre stiffened up, "Mommy teaches me."

Michonne quietly smiled. This Carl didn't seem threatening, although he looked a little familiar.  
"Peanut, Mommy will stay with you if Carl trains you."

"He's a little firecracker," Glenn remarked. He wanted to rub the little man's head, but knew that he didn't know his mother at all. He and his wife had been trying for so long to have a baby. He looked up at Michonne. "Rick tells us that you went on runs with him. He's pretty much your sidekick."

Michonne smirked. "I guess you can say that." She looked down at her son, who was only as tall as her hip. She knew his face would have been chubbier in the old world. All things considered, he was healthy. His stance and face relaxed as he looked up at her, seeing that she wasn't on guard. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well," Carl inquired. "What can we set you up with?"

The men helped them with their new belongings and goods. It was so much of an upgrade from their past miniscule possessions that fit in two knapsacks. Her emotions were conflicted. She wanted to be comfortable, but even her instincts that told her to relax couldn't get her to be at full ease.

They were there for at least 20 minutes. Michonne initially declined Carl's offer to help her with her things to her new home, but after seeing that it was a struggle she relented. The stars were out. For the first time in a while, she was ready to tell Andre something she yearned to tell him since the Turn happened. It was something she noticed a year afterwards. Carl was just a part of the audience.

"We lived in the city peanut."

"City," Andre asked questioningly.

"Yes," she continued. "It was something like this, but much larger. There were buildings, cars, sidewalks, and people everywhere. There was so much going on, that the stars were hidden by the business. Once the business died down, the stars decided to show themselves again. Look," she pointed up. Both her son and Carl looked up. "There are so many stars out now, that you can see the constellations. They're what helps us figure out where we are and where we're going."

"Light pollution," the teenager interrupted.

She looked at Carl. He was bright. "Yes, light pollution."

"My teacher, Mrs. Grumstein, told us that light pollution got in the way of seeing a clear night. My mom…my mom used to drive me far away from where we lived so that I could see them sometimes."

"That was pretty cool of Jessie."

The wonder in Carl's eyes transformed into coldness. "Jessie's not my mom. She could never be."

"Oh." Michonne felt as if she intruded. "I'm, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. Everyone here lost someone."

"Carl!" The yell wasn't loud, but had the perfect pitch to turn the trio's heads to their left. Rick was coming down his house's stoop, where Jessie stood holding Judith. Michonne almost gasped at the sight of the baby. It was a long time since she saw someone so young, someone much younger than Andre. "Aren't you supposed to be on pantry duty?"

Carl nodded his head. "Yes, but she needed help with all of this. I just wanted to help."

Rick grimaced. She was _just_ a woman with a small child. She was also _just_ a woman who he witnessed decapitate a small horde of walkers while her son was by her side. Andre told him that they may benefit having a warrior such as her behind their walls, but he wasn't sure just yet. There was something about her that tugged at him that he didn't like. Jessie told him that he was being a "worry-wort" in her simple ways. His mate couldn't sense a killer unless the person held a knife up to her throat.

"I'll help her," Rick offered. "Go back to the pantry and finish your shift."

Carl sullenly walked away. He was beginning to enjoy where his and one of his newest neighbor's conversation was going.

"Rick, I can go-" Jessie began to lend her hand, but Rick had already grabbed the remainder of Michonne's belongings and stalked off towards her home. Michonne glanced at Jessie for a second. The blonde gave a confused look. Michonne could have said something, but decided to hurry while holding Andre's hand after the man who was on a mission with her things.

"You don't trust me," she stated when she caught up with Rick.

"Nothing personal, I don't trust anyone," the lean man replied. "Not after just meeting them anyway."

"I understand. I don't trust anyone here too easily either."

He stopped rushing and looked at her, his cerulean eyes boring into her chocolate ones. "Then why are you here?"

She nearly chuckled. "A man pinned me in my sleep, that's why I'm here. I can understand not trusting me, but the hostility I don't get. Why bring us here if you didn't want us here."

Rick's teeth gritted. He was sure that Jessie was watching from the window. Her jealousy issues were aggravating whenever there was a new woman in their zone. "Aaron suggested that we rescue you. It's his job to _recruit_ people. I don't normally do it."

Michonne continued to walk but carried the conversation. She didn't desire being in his presence any longer. "Well, you're the one who runs this place."

"There's a council."

"Bullshit. You're the head of the council."

Rick looked at her son, he didn't flinch at her profanity. He really didn't mind cursing around children anymore. Lori…Jessie had a thing against that type of language around the kids. He figured what was the use? Everything had gone to hell anyway. A slight smile turned up on his lips. "Something like that."

Michonne walked up her porch, holding the belongings, Andre's hand, and with her katana on her back. Her lean but curvy figure turned as she opened the door and looked back at him. Her dreads slightly whipped as she turned around. Rick noticed every curve and how her silhouette stood out amongst the darkness. He swallowed.

"Well, you're letting us stay here for a reason," she reasoned.

"Your friend, Andrea, is sick. And your son shouldn't have to live out there."

"But me?"

Rick scratched his blonde eyebrow. "We have a run coming up soon. People will watch Andre…"

Michonne's eyes nearly rolled. She blinked rapidly and her son's grip was tighter. "He can stay with Andrea when she's better."

Rick nodded and walked off. He licked his lips, trying to shake the thought of looking at Michonne's ass. He twisted his ring from his marriage to Lori nervously. He felt he cheated enough with Jessie. Now he was eyeing a warrior as if she was dinner.

He came in his home to see Jessie trying her best to not seem worried. She was rocking and walking with Judith, almost to the point that the baby seemed like an object.

"Give me Judith," he ordered.

"Ummm, hmmm. No, she seems fine with me."

Rick sighed. He approached her in their huge living room, and gently took his baby. He gave her a kiss to her forehead. Jessie yearned for the same, but didn't receive it.

"You know," Jessie swooped her hair from her face. She gave a chessy smile. "She could pass as my baby. Everyone thinks she is."

Rick tried to restrain his irritation. He thought the "vacation" of recruiting with Aaron would be beneficial. Instead, he was back at square one. She couldn't help that she was so…oblivious. It was what attracted him, besides her appearance, in the first place. It manifested from cute to outright annoying.

"No," he mumbled.

"Rick," she questioned.

"Nothing. Is Ron and Sam done with weapons training with Carol?"

"Um…," she tried to smile. "No."

"No?"

"They were pretty tired. I let them play video games at Nicholas' house."

Rick pinched his nose. "You have to be fuckin' kiddin' me. Nicholas' house? Video games?"

"What? Before you and your people came here, we've always been safe. They need some downtime. Besides, I don't see why none of you trust Nicholas."

"You…oh m God…I'm going for a walk."

"Rick, not with the bab-". Before she could finish, he was out the door.


End file.
